Focal plane arrays (FAA) are sensing devices including of an array of light or other radiation sensing pixels, typically placed at a focal plane of a lens. Focal plane arrays are used for imaging purposes (e.g. taking pictures or video imagery, etc.) and for non-imaging purposes such as spectrometry, light detection and ranging (LIDAR), and wave-front sensing, etc. Focal plane arrays typically operate by detecting photons at particular wavelengths and then generating an electrical charge, voltage, or resistance in relation to the number of photons detected at each pixel. This charge, voltage, or resistance may then be measured, digitized, and used for image generation or analysis, etc.
In many sensing applications, the sensitivity and efficiency of pixels in the focal plane array is a factor in the overall performance of the sensing system. Some focal plane arrays are produced such that some pixels behave in an undesirable manner (e.g. at high and/or unstable background currents, etc.). In other words, the number of pixels from which usable information can be extracted may be reduced. These badly behaved pixels lower the operability of the detector. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues.